A good day to die
by Mr Wallace Lloyd
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in new moon, she's pregnant with a vampire/human baby.Despite this he leaves and she gives birth alone. Bella doesn't survive preganancy and Jacob is left to look after the baby alone. Or is he? This is about Nessie growing up.
1. Chapter 1

B.P.O.V

The pain gripped my swollen stomach and I screamed.

No sooner had my screams subsided, my stomach clenched again. I screamed again – there was nothing else I could do.

**He** should've been here, watching the birth of **HIS **child. It should be my lover standing here – not my best friend. It's him who should be stroking my forehead and whispering comforting things in my ear.

"Ssh, Bells. It's going to be OK," Jacob whispers in my ear.

The pain in my stomach increases tenfold until there is nothing but the pain, controlling my every sense.

Jacob gasps and I'm dragged back into reality. Painfully. He's staring at my stomach in horror, and disgust.

"What?" I croak.

No answer.

I look down too. A red line spreads across my swollen stomach, bloated with a child. **My** child. **His **child.

My lover or my enemy?

The pain increases. It hurts more than I ever thought possible. The line spreads, its colour deepens. Now it's as read as blood. Probably because it is.

"This isn't the normal procedure, is it?" asks Charlie from the corner.

"No. But when was Bella ever normal." Chuckles Jacob, trying to fool me, but I know him too well. I know his faces every expression. And that's when I know.

I'm going to die.

There's a ripping sound as my child's hand rips my stomach open. Blood spills out. Than another hand pushes through my stomach. The pain is immeasurable. Jacob takes the baby.

Tears drip down his face.

"Bloody leach," he whispers, but I hear. "I'll kill you."

Charlie can't take the sight of my split open belly, the monster in Jacob's arms. He falls to the ground, he fainted, I think.

I have minutes left. I can feel it in my heart and soul. If he had been here, he could of saved me. I'm dying and I welcome death with open arms.

"Her name's Renesme," I croak. "And I love her." I croak.

"I'll kill you leach."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A.P.O.V

I didn't want to come, but here we were anyway. Alaska. NO one was happy. I couldn't remember the last time we played baseball, even though there were storms quite often. That's a lie, actually. I could remember the last time we played baseball, but that didn't mean I wanted to.

Because then I would remember Bella, my favourite human – Bella Barbie. That made me laugh out loud and everyone looked at me, grim looks on their faces.

We were gathered in our new living room, doing nothing. We were busy sorting out thought in our minds, trying to think of something to say to lighten the mood. And we were failing badly. I looked out the window and watched the snow fall down slowly, too slowly for me so I looked away - back into the room.

Emmett tried to make a joke "What..."

"Shut up, Emmett," said Edward.

"If you don't want to join in the conversation then just go away," said Emmett, nearly shouting now.

Edward just looked at him, icily.

Rose touched Emmett's arm gently but Emmett shrugged it off, still watching Edward.

"I hate you Edward Cullen."

At that moment I had a vision.

I saw Bella, lying on the sofa in Forks, Charlie and Jacob standing over her protectively. All I can see is the back if her head but I know it's her. Her long mahogany hair dangles over the end of the sofa. The expressions on the faces of Charlie and Jacob shock me.

The point of view shifts slightly, I can see Bella fully now. The sight scares me so much that I sob, but no tears come. Her face is white, as white as the snow outside. Her face is skeletal; I can see all the bones and her eyes are deeply sunk in their sockets. Her lips are pale and drawn. My eyes moverdown her body to her stomach, swollen and distorted. She's pregnant. I watch as as red line spreads across her bloated stomach, and Bella screams.

"This isn't the normal procedure, is it?" asks Charlie.

Trust Charlie, he did always point out the bleeding obvious.

"No. But when was Bella ever normal?" It's Jacob, trying to make a joke, make light of the dire situation. But he doesn't fool me. He knows she's going to die. She knows too.

I start shaking.

There's a ripping sound as Bella's stomach's ripped open from the inside and a hand reaches out, a baby's hand, small, pale and delicate. Then another hand pushes through and Jacob lifts the baby out, covered in its mother's blood. Tears are pouring down Jacobs face now.

"Bloody leach" he whispers, but I hear, "I'll kill you."

Not before I do, Jacob Black, not before I do.

Then Charlie collapses on the floor and I wish I could too. I want to cut out all the memories, ignore them like he is. I can't though. And I carry on watching. I carry on watching her die.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She was my best friend, my other sister and I sat in that room, watching her die over 100 miles away. I was disgusted with myself and Edward. The monster had spawned a child then left it, and I had to watch the consequences, not him.

The vision ended.

I looked up. Everyone was watching me, concerned looks on their faces. Jasper was holding me in his arms, cradling me, stroking my hair. I was still sobbing.

I looked around the room, searching for him. He was in the corner, watching me. I stared back.

"You bloody bastard, Edward Cullen!"

I screamed, "I'll kill you," and ran towards him but Jasper held me back, in shock.

I desperately tried to claw at him but Jasper was holding me back as **he **sat in the corner, smirking at me.

"You kill her, you bastard," I screamed, wild with rage, while he just stood there. Everyone else didn't know what was going on. Their eyes flicked between us.

"What's wrong?" Asked Emmett.

"He's killed her. He's killed Bella. And now I'll kill him."


	4. Chapter 4

J.P.O.V

I hold the blood stained monster in my arms . I want to strangle it and every one of its kind. "I'll tell you the story one day leach, and you'll know what you and your kind did to Bella," I think. And then the child turns her head and looks at me. Straight into my eyes. And it's then I know I'll never say anything of the kind.

I just imprinted on my best friend's daughter.

Who I thought I loved. I'm so confused that my head actually hurts.

And a pain grips me, devouring my stomach and I howl. Tears pour ever faster down my face and I'm screaming, silently, my mouth opens, gasping for breath.

And the baby, the bloody monster, the beautiful baby, watches me, silent too. Just watching.

Renesme.

I try the name out in my mouth. I taste it. It's beautiful. I stare back into her large brown eyes and I can't help myself. I smile.

And that one action brings everything rushing back.

I can't take it. There are eyes everywhere. Bella's eyes, glazing over, watching my face, like she was when she died, are staring at me. And then hers, Renesme's, staring. The room is silent. Too silent. And I run. I put the baby down and run out the room through the door, shaking.

I faze, my clothes ripped to shreds behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**OK, just to clear any discrepancies, if the words are in italics, those are the packs thought. Bold is Jakes. Now back to the story...**

J.P.O.V

_Jake. Jake?_

It's the pack.

_Jake? What's wrong?_

That's Embry.

And then, I can't help it, but I remember everything that's happened. And the packs sees.

_Oh my god. _My thought exactly.

_Bella?_! _But... OH Jake._

That's Embry.

_How? Why? Wait. Jake, we're coming. _

Sam, ever the diplomat.

**NOO! Stay away from me. **I think.

Even in wolf form the tears drip down my face, so I can barely see, but I run, run away from my problems. A very Edward Cullen thing to do. With that thought, I stop.

Should I go? Or stay?

Be with my imprint, the... girl I was made for?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

J.P.O.V

Feeding was a problem at first, I mean, what do you feed a human/vampire hybrid anyway? It's not like it's in any of the baby books you can buy now, is it?

No. Trust me, I checked.

Yeah, I know, I stayed. The pull was too strong and I pretended to myself it was what Bella would've wanted. I couldn't have known for sure and it eased the pain when I lied to myself. I could pretend I was doing something for Bella now, if I couldn't save her. I'm not sure she wanted to live anyway, when he left.

I didn't understand, before she died, why she was like she was, if that makes sense. But, when I met Renesme, I did. If Renesme died it would be like a massive hole had been ripped in my chest, exposing my broken heart. I couldn't handle it.

Charlie died, a few weeks after Bella. We buried them in the La Push ground because in our minds they were one of us. I feel bad, really bad, about Charlie's death. I could've done something, even though I didn't know that he'd had a heart attack and was left paralysed and in a coma. Seems like the Swans were an unlucky family in the extreme sense of the word.

He didn't wake up before he died, so he didn't get to see his grandchild. He probably wouldn't have wanted to anyway; I mean Bella was his **life.** He couldn't have loved Renesme when he'd watched her kill her mother.

The police didn't ask many questions, it wasn't like I could've answered them anyway.

They took Bella's body away. They took Charlie's in the opposite direction because as Bella's death proved, the living and the dead don't belong together. They couldn't be together even then.

Sue arranged the funerals, they were buried together. Billy wasn't in any state to do anything. He loved being proved right, but this was too much. He stayed in his room doing nothing. His best friend had died because of the thing his son now loved! It was seriously twisted.

He never loved he, just accepted the facts.

We didn't put anything on their graves, we couldn't think of anything to say that you can fit into two lines. We just put died July 19th 2007. It's not like they were in any fit state to care.

Even Renesme cried at the funeral.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We stayed in the Swan's house, Renesme and I, after Bella's death and stayed until after Charlie's. (I didn't want the feeling someone was living there to die.

I found formula milk in Bella's room. That didn't g o down very well at first. The vampire half of Renesme preferred what it had been taking from Bella. Blood, obviously. Luckily Bella had some bags of that in her room too. Don't even ask, I've no idea how it got there. I persevered with the milk though. I tried to make her childhood as human as possible.

The pack hated Renesme at first; she was what they were created to kill. I wouldn't let them near her.

Why had I chosen her over the rest of the pack?

Only a couple of them had imprinted and, even then they didn't understand. They hadn't imprinted on one of **their **mortal enemies. I say their. I didn't hate vampires anymore. I couldn't. I was in love with one of them.

It was Emily who persuaded them to visit me. I was on the porch, feeding Renesme, even though, at barely a month old, she could almost feed herself.

Renesme grew amazingly fast. In less than a month she was as big as a one year old and extraordinarily developed. She could walk although she preferred to be carried. She would look at books too, as if she was reading them, which was, I thought, impossible.

I never found out if she was though.

The pack fell in love with her at first sight. Who wouldn't? She had her mother's eyes that I'd never thought I would see again.

It was awkward at first. I hadn't spoken to the pack for so long. They approached the house warily, greeted me. I greeted them.

"Hello, Jake." Sam said.

"Sam. Jared. Embry. Paul." I nodded at them in turn. "I didn't expect to see you round here."

"We're family, Jake. It's time we acted like it."

"Are those your words or Emily's?"

"Mine, Jake. Forgive us."

"Why are you doing this now, Sam? Is there something you want?"

There was an awkward silence after that. Then Embry spoke.

"Can I hold her?" he asked, arms outstretched. "Please?"

"Sure," I said, taken aback. I gently placed Renesme in his arms. Embry had always been good with kids. He held her, gingerly at first, rocking her. He gained confidence and began talking to her, while we watched.

"What a pretty girl you are, though you sure have grown since I last saw you."

Then, suddenly, Renesme spoke. "Jakey says I grow so fast I'll be taller than him soon." She spoke as if confiding a secret. Embry was shocked, as was I and said nothing for a moment before regaining his wits.

"Really? That's funny because..."


End file.
